Bed of roses? Bed of books my dear
by Rumpy Kamon
Summary: " ' The Library ? ' ' You haven't explored all the rooms John. ' Harold said teasingly raising an eyebrow. " First time to the restaurant. Followed by first time in bed.


It has been two days without a number, whereas the Machine was working. The two men were wondering what was going on in their big city. Even with Elias out, the Machine detected no threat. Strange. However, having a break felt good. First free time in weeks. So John decided to enjoy this free time.

He walked to the library by twilight and climbed up the stairs. He found Harold just the way he expected him to be, sitting at his desk, facing his computers.

"Care for a drink ? "  
"Sorry ? "  
" We have no number and I haven't been into a restaurant for a while."  
" Are you dating me mister Reese ? " smiled Harold looking at him.  
" Well you're the only friend I have out here. I... Don't want to eat alone. "

Finch turned to his computer than back at John.

" Fine. Just give me two minutes and I'll be down, I'll call a cab. "

John approved and got back in the street as Harold worked on his computers. Two minutes later, as said, he got down limping to an arriving cab as he got his coat on.

"I downloaded a transfer program in case we get a new number. "  
" Ok. "

The tall man opened the door and let his boss inside before stepping close to him and indicate a café.  
Actually it was a classic restaurant, not too classy where lovers met on valentine's day nor too simple and familial where 'Becky and Francis bring the kids for their birthday' style. They sat at a table near the windows and read the menu.

" What a good idea you had John. "  
" You seem surprised. "  
" No, no. I just... Haven't been to a restaurant with a, a friend for a long time. Too. " Their looks crossed.  
" Is that a good thing ? "  
" Yes, yes sure. " Harold answered with an embarrassed smile.

He hadn't been to restaurant with a man since Nathan. They ordered a spiced tea and a whiskey. No wonder who asked what. But they felt exposed without their menus to hid themselves. Harold started the talk.

" So how is it going with Bear ? "  
" He's still in the clinic. But he'll be ok. "  
" Good. I'm surprised to be so attached to him, I didn't expected that. "  
" Is it hard for you to get attached to people ? "  
" I can't get attached to people John, nor can you. We're not part of this world anymore. " Silence.  
" Is there someone you're attached to ? " Harold rose his eyes on John's.  
" Why do you want to know ? "  
" I don't know. You could be married. "  
" I'm not. " He whispered caressing the wooden table.  
" I forgot, you're a private person. " John said ironically as Harold looked back at him.  
" What do you want mister Reese ? "  
" Sorry ? "  
" Why are you asking me these questions ? We have a good established relationship and as _my friend_ , you shouldn't be bothering me with these questions. "  
" ... Are you gay ? "  
" What but- " Harold cut himself as he was so confused and started to get mad. " Why ? " he simply asked gesturing his hands.  
" Well, you fit the cliché. Single middle aged man. Careful and handsome taking care of his look. Refined. "

Harold looked lost, he wanted to answer back but his brain froze after 'handsome'. He frowned a bit and leaned forward.

" Are you flirting John ? " The tall man looked embarrassed now.  
" Would it be a problem ? " Harold turned his head.  
" No. " Silence. They looked at their hands.  
" I'm sorry Harold I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted to know. " Harold looked at him with relief.  
" Actually... I understand. We've been working together for a long time now and yet you don't really know me. But it's what I want. "  
" Where would be the fun in it uh ? "  
" Exactly. " Their drinks arrived. They drank a bit and warmed up. " Have you ever been with a man John ? "  
" You're going to tell me that you don't know with your files ? "  
" Tell me. "  
" Yes. I had. The friend with whom I decided to join US services. "  
" What happened. "  
" He got shot by them. "  
" And then you met Jess. "  
" Yes. "

They drank.

" And you Finch ? "  
" Me ? Well... It a complicated story. "  
" I'll try to follow. " Harold remained silent.  
" Do you want to sleep with me John ? "  
" I'd be glad to. "  
" So let's move from here. "

John opened big eyes as Harold drank his whole tea at once, left twenty dollars under his cup and pulled him outside. He caught a cab passing by and flew inside followed by John. They stood straight as the car started its way.

" I didn't expected that. "  
" You hoped for it. Isn't it better ? "

John was wondering: did Harold wanted this to happen ? Was he even expecting it ? Thinking about it, he realised how Harold had teased him all night long. He landed a hand on the little man's knee and observed Harold watching this hand. The car stopped.

" The Library ? "  
" You haven't explored all the rooms John. " Harold said teasingly raising an eyebrow.

They got out and climbed up the stairs. They stopped in front of a wooden door that Harold opened. He turned to John with delight and seemed strangely young and innocent. This smile totally conquered John. He stepped closer and cupped Harold's face before slowly putting his lips against Harold's. Such a chaste kiss. Their eyes closed. Harold took John's hands and separated just a second to look at the man, before leaning forward again and kissing him just a little wilder. Harold entered John's mouth with his tongue as he was pushed against the wall. John moved and kissed Harold's neck unbuttoning his vest. The little man moaned gripping John's shoulder.

" Don't damage my shirt please. "

This "please" sounded so desperate that John stepped back to carefully expose Harold's chest. He caressed his hairy torso as his head got pulled by Harold's hand. He putted his forehead on his heart and suddenly lifted the tiny man, hanging him in his arms. But then he realised that he didn't even had a look at the room. No bed. He asked himself where he could sit Harold as the later watched the ground from above with a big smile.

" The bookshelf John. " He said hiding his laugh.

John walked to it and saw a hidden door he pushed. He entered a quite surprising bedroom. A mattress in the middle of the room, surrounded with books and wires, enlightened only by the moon's light.

" You're so romantic Finch. "

" This is where I go when I need to rest here. " He poked John's shoulder. " May you can put me on the ground now. "  
" No, not yet. "

He walked to the bed, jumping above the books and there carefully landed him on the mattress. He covered the tiny body with his and kiss it down to the belt. John felt Harold's growing erection against his cheek. He let it free and faced Harold's cock. The tiny man rose the chest a bit to observe John's face. Their looks met just before John took Harold in his mouth. A deep moan escaped his mouth as he got warmed up by John's, but yet, chills covered his body. His nipple hardened and John went faster. Harold panted, he knew he could not hold himself 'til he came. He stopped him before getting really hard.

"Wait I, God, I don't want to come this way." John took him off.  
" You're sure ? "  
" Yes yes. " Harold answered trying to sit. " Get here. " he said tapping the mattress.

John did as he was told as Harold fought to take off his shirt. Bare chest, he leaned forward to get rid of his pants and tried to grab something on the floor. John saw his scars and starred at them up and down his spine, but he came back to reality as Harold turned to him, condom on and nothing else but his glasses. He pushed John against the bed and came over him, pulling down John's pants. His moves were tensed and he clenched his teeth.

" Harold, are you ok ? "  
" Yes John, I just... Wait. I'm not comfortable. " He took back his hand and quickly turned John on his tummy. " Better. "

John laughed and undressed as Harold helped him. Once they both were naked, Harold looked at John's body with a little hesitation but then took his dick and stroke it a little before pushing on John's back and getting closer. He leaned forward for a deep warm languorous kiss in John's neck, interlaced his fingers with John's and pushed himself inside. He moaned but helped Harold going deeper. There they didn't move, they simply tried to breath. Harold moved his hips in a long movement before getting back in. God how much they enjoyed this. The tiny man moved faster and gripped John's fingers more firmly. But as they got a regular move, John felt Harold's weak leg. The small man was shaking over his body.

" Harold, is it ok ? "  
" I'm fine mister Reese- " he said his voice going higher. " but could you spread your legs a bit wilder ? "

John did so and Harold swallowed his saliva before putting a hand on John's butt to help his thrust; his hand then drown to John's cock that he gently held, rubbing his thumb over the edge. They panted and gasped louder. Harold buried his face in John's neck as the tall man grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. Few more thrust and John came, spilling himself in Harold's hand that made him come too. They didn't move. They felt like empty temples nature was trying to recover. They breathed. Finally Harold putted his hand near John and kissed him down his spine as he got out.

" Jesus Christ Finch. "  
" I know. " he said rolling on his back.  
" Thank you. "  
" You're thanking me ? " he said laughing. " Why ? "  
" You're a very good lover. " Harold smiled and looked up.  
" There's a bathroom there. " and he gave him a tissue box. John took few of them as Harold took off his condom.  
" You'll have to change you sheets. "  
" Oh I will. But I'll keep your smell a while before I'll do that. "  
" You can keep my taste in your mouth if you suck me. "  
" Don't be disgusting. " Harold said laughing.  
John came closer and kissed him before heading to the bathroom leaving a delighted smile on Harold's face.


End file.
